User blog:SierraSia/LoHRP Halloween Special: The Deadly Manner
Here's a little RP Side Story for Halloween. Now unlike most Side Stories, this is non-canon to the main series and only here for Halloween. Thank you and enjoy. Chapter 1: The Manner *one dark rainy night (like that hasn't been done before), in an empty cave* Ristar: *scrapes two rocks together over a pile of sticks to make a fire* I think I almost got a-- *suddenly water pours down onto the pile* fire... *looks up at the crack in the ceiling* Wreck-It: Oopes, sorry. Forgot to change the patch. *patches up the leak* Ristar: Well there goes out second to last stack. *throws the damp sticks aside and pulls in another pile of sticks and starts to try to make a fire* Mail: Ya' know, we wouldn't have this housing problem if someone didn't crash a arwing into our last house. Eggbert: I said I was sorry. Luna: Bringing that event up won't change anything now. We can only move on. Qwark: Well can I bring up how we're gonna sleep comfortly when all we have is rocks and rags. Q*bert: *takes a rag, wraps it around him, and snuggles up to a rock* Wreck-It: Well Q*bert is making himself comfortable here. Mail: He's tiny. He can fit his body in these things without getting a drift. Eggbert: You know, your complaints aren't making feel better about crashing the house. Luna: *sigh**notices Mr. Pants* You've been really quiet, Mr. Pants. Is something wrong? Mr. Pants: Hm? Oh, I was just looking at this map, and I think I found something that could help us. Check it out. *shows the team the map and points to an area marked by a red circle* According to this map, there's an abandoned manner, and it only 1/4 of a mile away from us! Ristar: With heat? Wreck-It: No leaky roofes? Qwark: And comfortable beds? Mail: And no one is going to wreck it? Wreck-It: Hey! Mail: I didn't mean you, Ralph. Mr. Pants: Looks like it. Eggbert: Then let's go there for the night! *later, at the abandoned manner* Luna: *opens the door and looks around before entering* *the rest of Team Mystery enters as well* Luna: Well we're here. You sure the rain didn't harm you, Megaman? Megaman: Yeah, I'm good, thanks for asking. Mail: *looks around* Hmm. This place doesn't seem to have anyone here like the map says, but it looks like this building was kept clean. Qwark: I never liked a dusty house anyway. Megaman: *looks around then suddenly sees a girl down the hall* Wait, who's that? Wreck-It: *looks where he's looking* Who? I don't see anybody. Megaman: *turns to the team* There. That-- *sees that the girl is gone* girl... Luna: Megaman, there's no one there. Perhaps you were seeing things? Qwark: Hate to be a logic wart, but he's a robot. If he's seeing things, doesn't that mean something is wrong or something technology like that? Megaman: I guess. Maybe it's a small glitch. I'll ask Dr. Light when the rain clears up. Eggbert: Good, good, now let's look around the place! *runs down the hall* *after looking around the manner, the team gets things ready for dinner in the dinning room* Luna: *takes a bite out of her stake* Mmm. Mail, this is really good. I didn't know you could cook. Mail: Well I've had practice. But it's really weird how there's fresh food in an abandoned-- Qwark: Ah, logic-shmogic. Let's just enjoy our furtune we have right now. Heck, this is the best meal I've had in a-- *fakes cough* What I ment to say was this is an A, no, an S-Rank meal. I bet any other hero would be jealouse of out feast! Mail: Uh, it's not that great, but thanks anyway. Still, if I had sold that rare Chao though, I could have bought a house for us before we could find this manner. Wreck-It: Urgh, are you seriously still on that? That was, what, a month ago by now? Plus you know you stole him. Mail: I gave him back, didn't I? And I let you keep it. Luna: Alright you two, that's enough. The important thing right now it that we're all here as our temporary home. Ristar: Yeah, home... Eggbert: What's wrong, Ri? Ristar: Oh, it's nothing. I guess I'm a little homesick. I used to live in space, but I don't think I can go back, due to the planet's gravity pull. I wonder if... Luna: If what? Ristar: Forget it, never mind. I'm happy here too. Eggbert: At least you're around good friends, and not people who you accidentally destroyed their house. Luna: Eggbert, don't think you're any lesser then the rest of us. We've forgiven you. Mail: *about to say something, but stopped by a glair from Luna* Mr. Pants: Before this gets brought up, I'll wash the dishes. *mumbles* not like I do anything else for the team. Luna: What was that, Mr. Pants? Mr. Pants: Oh, uh, nothing. I'm good. *after dinner, Megaman, Mr. Pants, and Wreck-It are in the kitchen* Mr. Pants: You know you two didn't have to help me. Megaman: Don't think about it. It wouldn't make a difference who washed the dishes, anyway. Everyone's clothes are damp from the rain already. Wreck-It: *suddenly remembers something* Oh no! *franticly searches his pockets until he pulls out a heart shaped cookie attatched to a necklace* Oh good, it's alright. Megaman: What's alright? Wreck-It: This. *shows them the necklace* It's from my friend Venelope. She made this for me, and she was the only one who saw me as a hero before I met the team. I keep it as a sort of reminder. Megaman: But isn't it made out of... a cookie? Wreck-It: It's, uh, a long story. (to be continued) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts